The Making Of Cinderella
by Zonex Krypton
Summary: A poor desolate girl, fed up with society's treatment of her, decides to take matters into her own hands. Will she get her happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight streamed in through the windows, casting a silvery glow onto everything. A slight breeze ruffled her hair- her sigh inaudible to the others in the room. The soft mournful melody made it hard for her to keep it all together.

And even as she sighed once again, rejected, a tear leaked out of the corner of her eye and she shivered. It was cold- and she had been waiting for too long.

Gathering her blankets into her arms, the bluenette made her way to the staircase, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. But alas, fate was not on her side and she found herself tripping over the last step- right into a pair of strong arms.

Gasping, she stared up at the red-haired man who had saved her from a nasty tumble as well as utter humiliation.

"Are you alright dear?" She could see concern in his blazing eyes- so deep and vast she could spend an eternity staring into their depths. Blushing when she realized she was making a scene, she nodded mutely, heat spreading across her face.

She waited for him to let her go, hoping he wouldn't- or he wouldn't have had it not been for a servant scurrying towards them with a message. "My Lord, the King is waiting for you," he said, bowing.

The man put her down, smiling at her gently. She wanted to swoon- her prince was finally here.

"I'll be there in a second, Midorikawa, I just have something to take care of." Midorikawa bowed and backed away, dark eyes dancing. Was the prince finally going to settle down?

But even as the greenet walked away, the prince followed suit and her heart broke. Was she never going to find love?

Stifling a sob, she made her way to the exit and stopped to catch her breath, corsets were simply beastly at times like these. Her chest heaved and she cast one final look in the direction the male had left before descending the staircase to the royal gardens.

She'd had enough of these games- the games men played with her. She was not a toy- she would never attend one of these balls again- never!


	2. Chapter 2

"The War of Independence, also called the 'Great Mutiny' took place in the Indian sub..." I sighed, my teacher droning on and on about something Mughals had done in the year eighteen-something. I honestly couldn't care less.

Brushing blue bangs out of my face, I closed my eyes, remembering why I felt like a potato sack run over by a truck today.  
I'd had such an odd dream last night. It had been so awfully vivid... I'd hardly had any sleep after that but it was so beautiful... And I was so very tired...

'I mean, seriously, what's the use of studying history? Why do we constantly keep dragging the past up again and again? Wasn't it a wise man who said-' I wondered sleepily but my train of thought was cut off suddenly.

"CLARA! Are you paying attention?" My teacher suddenly screeched in my ear. I jolted up, the sleep blasted right out of me. "H-hai!" I nodded furiously at the woman glaring at me, hoping she wouldn't ask me anything to do with history.

'Please ask me about anything but the stupid war you were talking about!' I mentally begged whoever was watching over me.

But misfortune had never really cared about about what I wanted. Plus, I kind of have this feeling that the one above was slightly sadistic.  
Or maybe He or She, whatever they were, just wanted me to get my punishment, just like the rest of the world didn't.

"Well, could you please tell me which year the battle was fought in?" I knew it. I'd so seen that one coming... It was something like eighteen... I was sure of it.

Oh well, I decided to wing it. How bad could my answer possible be?

A few minutes later, I was standing outside the principal's office. Okay, maybe it could've turned out better. I glanced at the red head standing next to me sullenly and felt guilty. It was my fault he was here.

Flashing back to what had happened in the class, I can't say my behavior would cause any jury to favor me.

* * *

_"Uhh... Eighteen... uh... eighteen.." I'd trailed off, not sure what came after that stupid number. _

_"Eighteen...?" My teacher repeated after me and it was all I could do to not scowl at her. I mean, did she really think repeating what I said was going to help me? _

_"Eighteen fifty seven." A voice hissed from behind me and I shot a grateful look at whoever was there, forgetting Mrs. Brown's presence completely. _

_"Thanks!"_

* * *

Now here we were, sent to the principal's office just because I was so fucking stupid. I eyed him from behind my bangs which were extremely helpful in situations like these.

God! What must he be thinking of me, I'll never know. Judging from his incredulous face back in class, he probably hated me.

"Both of you, come in." The secretary beckoned us in. I like the word 'secretary'. Sounds much better than 'receptionist'- I bet that's why she had her name plaque changed. Being a receptionist must be so boring...

"He's waiting for you in his office, just go into that room and knock on the door on the left. Thank you for coming." She said cheerfully, ignoring us all the while.

'What was so good about being sent to the principal?' I wondered, I mean, it's not like it was anything to be happy about.. then why was she smiling like that? Like she was pleased we'd gotten in trouble and sent here...

Or was it something she said to everybody?

And why was the principal's office like a maze of sorts?

Oh well, he'd started towards the door already. I knew if I didn't at least take the blame, he'd never like me. And to think the dream had been about him too...

It's just too bad that he never notices me and when he finally does, it's to realize that I'm a disaster. I couldn't do anything about my predicament but I could make sure I came out of this looking like a cool girl for once in my life.

Fate, here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at him quietly, his eyes glaring at me till I felt that I should either just run away screaming or drop dead. My heart was pounding at a million miles per hour, my hands felt clammy and I desperately tried to wipe them on my skirt without being too obvious about it.

I mean, sweaty hands weren't exactly the most attractive quality in a woman, now were they? I gulped, afraid of what was to come next.

Our principal wasn't exactly the nicest guy around after all. "Nagumo Haruya, her, I can understand. She's been in my office more than the janitor has but why did you get sent here?"

Nagumo opened his mouth, as if to reply but I quickly jumped in. "Umm, it wasnt' his fault. I made him help me out in class.." I tried to take it back but the lie was already out of my mouth. Immediately, I felt the intensity of Nagumo's gaze on me and I blushed. 'Hey, I was just trying to help you out! Don't be such a bitch about it,' my mind growled but I'd never have the nerve to actually say that to his face.

Not ever. But to be honest, I really couldn't let him get into trouble for something I'd done. It hadn't been his fault, he could go back to class and lower other people's self esteem by effortlessly knowing everything and being cool at the same time too. It was my fault he was here, he shouldn't be punished for my stupidity.

He didn't deserve to be here. God, why am I such a shidiot? Anyway, I didn't want him to hear what Mr. Turner was undoubtedly going to say to me as soon as the discussion was over. Addressing the older man in the suit, my eyes fixed on the ground, I spoke quietly.

"Please don't punish him for something I did. It's not fair."

Mr. Turner stared at me for a minute, letting me sweat it out before he finally turned to the scowling Nagumo, shaking his head.

"Frankly dear, I don't care if you put a gun to his head to make him do it, cheating is still cheating. He could have reported you. Detention after school Nagumo," I winced. So my sacrifice had been for nothing after all. Well, at least it was better than what I'd gotten.

"A week of detention!" I moaned to myself, finally having been sent out of the office. I closed the door behind me, hoping against hope Nagumo wouldn't be there. I ddn't need him to see me like this. Actually, I don't thik I want anyone to see me at all.

He'd never even look at me again, and why would he? He had so many other girls always surrounding him, all desperate for even a mere moment of his attention. Why he had even helped me was beyond me and I couldn't figure out why he'd done it. I mean, I'd been on the same team as him back when we used to play soccer together but we hadn't exactly been what people would call 'close'- it had been more like a master-slave relationship anyway.

I started the long walk back to class and sat down on my seat, nervously avoiding everyone's stares and glares.

I knew what they were thinking, I know the blamed me and hated me for getting one of the hottest guys in school in trouble but hey, he's the one who decided to randomly help me, so there! It wasn't entirely my fault.

Home time seemed a lifetime away... And I'd been looking forward to going home and sleeping too. I could almost feel my body cells sighing, moaning for sleep. 'Shut up,' I mentally berated my aching muscles, 'and you, stay open!' But my eyes seemed to have a will of their own. Wait- doodling always helped keep me awake in the past, why not try it now?

I was about to grab my notebook and doodle on it when I suddenly saw the red flaming heart in the corner and remembered, how was I ever going to face him in detention?

He said he hated liars and I'd just struck out twice in a row. I'd gotten him in trouble and then lied, albeit, it was a tiny lie to save him but it was still a lie and the fiery red head was extremely temperamental. Or so they said, I'd be lying again if I said I knew him.

What was I going to do?


End file.
